The present invention relates to a quickly collapsible and erectable horizontal and parallel bars combination, and more particularly to a horizontal and parallel bars combination including two modularized upright assemblies that could be quickly detached from other structural members of the combination and collapsed into a flat state occupying a largely reduced space.
A conventional horizontal bar generally includes two simple upright posts and a top bar transversely supported on upper ends of the upright posts. To ensure the structural strength and stability of the conventional horizontal bar, the two upright posts are usually buried into the ground by a predetermined depth, and the top bar is welded to the upper ends of the upright posts. On the other hand, conventional parallel bars mainly include a plurality of supporting posts and two parallel bars are horizontally supported on upper ends of the supporting posts. As the above-described conventional horizontal bar, the conventional parallel bars have the drawback of being fixedly erected and not easily movable, and are therefore not convenient for use. Moreover, the conventional horizontal bar and parallel bars are actually structurally similar to one another in many aspects. However, there has not been any design integrating these two items into one unit up to date.
In view of the above many disadvantages found in the conventional horizontal bar and parallel bars, such as being unmovable, non-collapsible, occupying a large space, etc., the same inventor of the present invention has previously developed a sectional horizontal bar and parallel bars combination that is granted a U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,932. The sectional horizontal and parallel bars combination disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,932 mainly includes two side supports, two top carriers connected to the top of the two side supports, and a top bar supported on upper ends of the two top carriers. The top bar forms a main structural member of a general horizontal bar. Two curved braces are separately pivotally connected at two ends to predetermined positions on the two side supports. When the curved braces are pivotally turned toward each other to horizontally extend below the top bar, a user may grip at the curved braces to do simple parallel bar exercises. Two U-shaped tubes are separately connected to front and rear sides of the two side supports to horizontally project therefrom to increase a contacting area between the sectional horizontal and parallel bars combination and the ground. With the above arrangements, the sectional horizontal and parallel bars combination disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,932 could be conveniently disassembled and moved, and functions as horizontal bar and parallel bars at the same time.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned sectional horizontal and parallel bars combination of prior art is it takes a lot of time to assemble and disassemble the structural members thereof. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved sectional horizontal and parallel bars combination having a modularized design to enable easier erection and collapse and accordingly convenient use thereof.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a quickly collapsible and erectable horizontal and parallel bars combination including modularized upright assemblies, each of which can be quickly collapsed into a volume-reduced flat state for easy packing and/or storage or quickly erected for use simply by pivotally turning a handgrip and a framed foot member upward or downward.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quickly collapsible and erectable horizontal and parallel bars combination including two upright assemblies, two side supports separately connected to upper ends of the two upright assemblies, a top bar transversely supported on tops of the two side supports. Each of the upright assemblies includes two upright posts and two crossbars fixedly assembled into a frame, a U-shaped handgrip and a framed foot member pivotally connected to upper and lower ends, respectively, of the two upright posts, and a plurality of supporting posts vertically extended between and thereby indirectly connecting the handgrip and the foot member. Thus, the upright assembly is modularized and the handgrip and the foot member can be pivotally turned upward synchronously to collapse the upright assembly into a flat state.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a quickly collapsible and erectable horizontal and parallel bars combination including two upright assemblies, each of which includes two auxiliary struts pivotally connected at an end to predetermined positions on two upright posts of the upright assembly for the latter to stand stably in an erected state, and a secondary crossbar transversely extended between the two upright posts at a predetermined height. The secondary crossbar is provided at two opposite sides near two outer ends with two receiving brackets for holding free ends of the two auxiliary struts thereto when the latter are pivotally turned during collapsing of the upright assembly.